


So Long Ago

by Dancingqueen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sirius Black, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingqueen17/pseuds/Dancingqueen17
Summary: Sirius and Remus breakup over a stupid fight. Sirius's new hobby is trying to make Remus jealous, while Remus just wants to make everyone believe he doesn't care.





	1. Chapter 1

Living in the same room as your Ex-boyfriend really wasnt an ideal living setup. Especially if your Ex-boyfriend was Sirius Black. One of the most, if not the most beautiful person in all of Hogwarts. Remus knew when he ended things with Sirius that he would have no trouble finding someone new. Remus was just about going insane with all the blokes Sirius had brought up to his bed since they had broke up. Remus knew he was just trying to get a rise out of him, but hell, he had made out with every damn boy in the school. Remus hated seeing Sirius with other people, but was too stubborn to ever admit that, and besides he was the one who had ended the relationship.

*Flashback*

"You flirt with everyone in the whole fucking school" Remus yelled.

"I flirt with people for fun Remus, I like you, and I thought I made that clear. But if you're gonna get jealous of every damn person I make contact with, maybe we shouldn't do this." Sirius said visiously.

Remus hated Sirius in that moment. Remus hated that Sirius could say that with a straight face. He hated that those words broke him. He hated that only one person could hurt him like that. He hated that he sounded serious. He hated it.

"Fine, then. Flirt with whoever you want. We are over." Remus growled.

He regretted it as soon as he said it. He was gonna take it back. He was gonna say sorry. He was gonna hug him.

"Fine." Sirius said. 

He didnt sound broken. But Remus knew better. Sirius could hide his feelings at will. Sirius could wipe all emotion off his face. And Remus hoped that was what he was doing now. 

James went to calm Sirius and Peter went to help Remus stop crying. Sirius and James stormed out of the dorm. Remus didnt see them for the rest of the day. That night Remus heard crying in the bathroom. He knew it was Sirius. But Sirius hurt him. So he stayed in bed. Remus watched Sirius come out of the bathroom looking perfectly fine. One day his mask of emotion would fade, and he wouldn't know what to do.

Then Sirius went back to his old ways of snogging everyone in sight. And Remus went back to his ways of staying in the library and being quiet. Remus and Peter were no longer involved in pranks and Sirius and James never got any homework done. And that's just how it was. Remus hadn't talked to Sirius in two months.

*End of Flashback*

Remus glared at the bed in which Sirius and Lockhart were now occupying. Sirius had been seeing Lockhart for a few weeks now, much longer than his usual fling. Since the curtains were closed and silencing charms were up anything could be happening. Remus gathered his books and went to the library to study, Peter was right behind him. Since their big fight, the Marauders had "broken up" as well. Peter was on Remus's side and James was on Sirius's. Though Peter and James weren't nearly as mad at each other as Sirius and Remus were. They were called the "Pranksters vs The Practicals" which suited their situation perfectly.

"Remus are you ok?"

Remus's head snapped up to meet Peter's scared eyes. Remus must have zoned out. 

"Uh, yeah, just thinking."

Peter knew Remus was going crazy without Sirius. Peter also knew that Sirius was just doing this to make Remus jealous. James had told him to keep this under wraps. And since he did not want to be hexed, he kept his mouth shut.

"Do you think he really he likes him?" Remus blurted.

"Who likes what?" Peter asked confused.

"Sirius and Lockheart. Do you think they are like really a thing now."

Peter couldn't stand the defeated look in his friends eye. He must really care for Sirius. Peter didnt respond.

"I mean Sirius could have anyone, so why Lockhart." Remus continued 

"Well, um, he..." Peter stammered 

"I mean, do you think he's better looking than me, Maybe that's why Sirius-"

"Stop!" Peter said a little too loudly.

A few people turned away from their work and stared.

"Remus, Sirius doesn't like Lockheart." Peter said quieter.

"How do you know?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me but, Sirius has been trying to make you jealous this whole time. He has just been studying in his bed with all those blokes. He wants you back Remus."

Remus quickly stormed out if the library. Peter grimaced. Either Sirius was about to get fucked into oblivion or punched in the face. Peter was no good at reading emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus stormed up to the dorm to find Sirius laying in his bed alone. 

"What happened to Lockhart?" Remus growled.

Sirius shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"You haven't talked to me in months and now your inquiring about my study dates. What do you want from me Lupin?" Sirius stated calmly.

Remus hated how calm he could be. Even in the midst of a storm Sirius could wipe the emotion clear off his face. Remus hated that. 

"Don't call it that." Remus said sharply.

"Don't call it what?"

"A date, you're not allowed to date anyone." Remus said.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. 

"And why is that?" Sirius asked. His mask was crumbling. Remus could see the anger in his eyes. "You left me, remember. You left, not me. I can date whoever I want." Sirius continued.

Both of them were now standing across from each other.

"You started this. You and your bloody flirting. You know I'm insecure about that shit. Why would you do that? Remus said, his anger turned to hurt.

"You never told me that Remus, I thought you were jealous. I'm so sorry." Sirius's mask had completely faded. He looked guilty.

They looked at each other. Remus noticed the tears in Sirius's eyes. Remus grabbed Sirius's chin. "Let's not fight anymore." Remus said softly.

At that point he wasnt sure which one of them closed the gap, but that were kissing. Remus loved Sirius's soft lips. He hadn't felt them in so long. Too long. Remus didnt know how long they had been kissing, but when they pulled back they were both out of breath.

"You didn't, uh, like, do it with anyone else did you?" Remus whispered. He was scared. What if he had. Would Sirius betray him like that?

"Only you." Sirius said pushing their lips back together.

Remus had pushed Sirius onto his bed and was straddling him. Remus crushed their lips together and tangled his hands in Sirius’s hair. Their tongues had begun fighting for control. Remus won, but not without a fight. Sirius had become achingly hard and started grinding up on the boy on top of him. Remus shivered and began doing the same. Soft moans had escaped the lips of both boys.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Sirius said tugging on his shirt.

Remus quickly uttered a spell and both of their clothes were folded neatly on the dresser. Sirius rolled his eyes at the neatness and begun putting up silencing charms. 

"You know how loud you can be." Sirius said locking the door. Remus blushed fiercely.

Remus attacked Sirius with kisses. Starting at his collarbone Remus began pressing his lips on every inch of exposed skin. He wanted to leave little love bites all over his skin. Once he was satisfied with his work, Remus started to trial kisses down Sirius's stomach. When Remus reached Sirius's hard cock he kissed it lightly. He felt Sirius squirm under him.

"Remus please." Sirius moaned, thrusting his hips upward.

Remus teased him slightly before slowly pushing Sirius’s cock as far down his throat as he could. Sirius moaned louder. Remus started to hollow his cheeks, making Sirius groan under him. Remus had begun swirling his tongue around the sensitive head when he felt Sirius tense under him. Remus didn’t want him to finish that quickly. He removed his mouth from Sirius's cock. A string of spit connected them.

Remus softly flipped Sirius onto his stomach. Sirius let his head fall onto the bed, making his butt stick out more. Remus softly caressed his ass. Remus quickly uttered a lubrication spell. His fingers were now coated in the clear liquid. Remus traced Sirius tight entrance but stopped abruptly. Earning a distressed whimper from Sirius.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Remus asked innocently.

"Please fuck me” Sirius grunted.

“Good boy.” Remus praised, slowly inserting one finger into him.

Sirius took a sharp breath. Remus rubbed circles on his back. Remus carefully eased two more fingers inside of him. Remus was larger than average and he wanted to make sure Sirius was prepared. When Sirius had begun taking three fingers easily Remus slowly removed his fingers and lined up his cock. 

“Beg for me.” Remus whispered as he teased Sirius’s hole with his cock. 

“Remus.” Sirius whined. 

“Beg.” He repeated more forcefully. 

“Please, Remus. Please fuck me. God, I need you inside of me. I need to feel you.” Sirius begged. 

Remus grunted in approval and slowly pushed into Sirius, causing both men to moan. Remus continued his slow, gentle thrust until he felt Sirius clench around him. He almost came from that alone. Remus wanted to push Sirius closer to his orgasm. Remus’s thrust became faster and more brutal. Sirius could feel the bruises forming from how tight Remus was holding his hips. Sirius felt Remus hit his prostate head on and moaned in a very unmanly tone. Remus loved that sound and rammed into his prostate repeatedly. 

“Fuck Moony, I’m close.” 

Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’s cock and began jerking him off. With every thrust Sirius clenched around him causing his eyes to roll back in his head. Sirius came with a loud moan and a few thrust later Remus did the same. It took a few moments for them to catch their breath. 

"Let's never fight again." Remus said, while pulling out of Sirius. 

Sirius whimpered and snuggled into Remus. "Let's never fights again." Sirius agreed.

"I missed you." Remus said kissing Sirius's forehead.

"Me too." Sirius said dozing off.

Remus smiled at Sirius's sleeping figure. Remus loved his asshole of a boyfriend. He always had.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's Peter telling people secrets and betraying their trust. Where have I heard that before...


End file.
